Adventure High
by ygirl87
Summary: The ppls from the genderbender episode &the original characters are goin Adventure High. When the laid back vampire king,& his gf Ashley break up, Marshall Lee finds himself in detention where he meets Fionna Apples IDK.  he finds himself getin 2 kno her
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Hi everyone! I have been reading multiple Adventure Time fanfics. Mostly based on Fionna and Marshall lee. Hehe, support that ship as well as Finn and Marceline. ^^ Well the other day me and my sister were drawing pictures of Gunter, and decided we should write a story together. Hence this is born! I hope you enjoy it because this has to be one of the best idea's i've ever had!

Disclaimer: Only cuz ur special. I don't own Adventure Time. If I did however I would make sure that Fionna and Cake have their own spin off. I know that would make many peoples very happy. Or at least make Finn and Marceline get together.

Enjoy!

The principal of Adventure High, Miss. Dabilliant, was walking around the empty halls of the school. Hands gliding along the glossy light blue and red lockers. In about three hours the halls and classrooms will be filled with students. Some new, some old, but students none the less.

However there were a few students that she regretted ever allowing in last year. The Lee's. That wasn't their last name, but they all had Lee after their first names so generally that's what the teachers mainly called them. One of them in particularly.

Marshall Lee. Ugh then name made her cringe. What a disobedient, juvenile, ooh. Words cannot even begin to describe how he made Paula Dabilliant feel. What made her even more repulsed was that he, of all of the Lee's, or all the people, was a KING. Yes Marshall Lee was a king. Therefore making him untouchable, that and the fact that he and his whole family are vampires. However most students at this school weren't normal at all. Many of them being made of candy, fairies, pixies, and people of Lumpy space.

Another student she disliked ALMOST as much as Marshall Lee was his female duplicate. Marceline. She is from another dimension, Ooo. Last year the school started allowing the people of this dimension to attend. Don't get her wrong Marceline nor anyone else can be as repulsive as Marshall. But she's almost as bad, which is understandable for her being him, except from another domination, and female. Paula Dabilliant however thinks that the fact that Marceline is a girl saves her from being idiotic, and restless. Girls, or most anyways mature faster than boys do.

She takes a moment to look at the clock, my has time passed. Only half an hour to go. Half an hour until the excitement, nerves, and him, to arrive. As Paula Dabilliant walks to her office she can't help but think of that one human girl. And her male duplicate. Fionna was her name, she is the most lovely student at this school. She works very hard, she has a high grade point average, and she has helped all the princes around the school from that menace of a girl. Icy queens. She is always getting called down to the office due to sexual harassment reports from the males. Speaking of menaces, Ashley what a slu- well, professional people should not speak that way. To make matters even worse for that girl is that she is the girlfriend of Marshall. Out of all the nice young ladies that attend this school he had to pick her? That girl lives in detention, she gets referrals, she skips school repeatedly, and has been caught having sexual intercourse's with several different boys, in just one day.

Another glimpse at the clock. 20 more minutes. Soon the bell will ring, and the students will file in, beginning the new school year.

I do hope you enjoyed this first chapter. The next one will probably be longer, until next time! 


	2. Chapter 2: The 1st Day

Hi, I'm glad you all like my story. So far I have no flames for this story, so thank you. My writing style I think has changed, because I notice I use more descriptive language, compared to all of my other works. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review.

Disclaimer: One thing you all should know about me. I don't do disclaimers. Sorry. :P

"Come on Cake, we need to go! School is gonna start soon and I don't want to be late." Fionna shouted as she riffled through her closet looking for her white knee highs. Cake was Fionna's cat, sister, and best buddy ever! The two hardly are ever seen apart from each other, one question where the other is if they're caught away from one another.

"Jeez baby, you sure are excited to get to school." Cake said as she came down the stairs, with a blue backpack, and a blue bow attached to her tail.

"Well, it is the first day! I don't want to be late." Fionna said as she grabbed her own green bag, and put on her bunny hat.

"Sweet heart, we have 10 minutes let's go." Off the two girls went.

_Meanwhile: At the Lee's house… _

"Awww, 5 more minutes mom." Mark Lee complained as he was shaken from his ever so peaceful slumber.

"Boy, I ain't yo Mama." Michelle Lee said as she slapped her brother across the head. The boy glared up at her and stood from his bed.

"Michelle why you gotta be like that?" He complained as he rubbed his head. The girl looked at her perfect French manicure and shrugged.

"What-eva."

"Marsh, Michelle's being mean." Mark said as he pulled on a shirt.

"Ugh," The boy groaned. "Come on guys, Ash is waiting for me at the school, and if I'm late she'll kill me!" He whined.

"Marsh you be with that little girl too much." His sister pouted, as she crossed her arms over her chest. Marshal Lee rolled his eyes as a thought came to him.

'_Where's Mitchel and Michael?' _"Yo Mitch, Mike! We gonna ditch you if you don't get her now." He waited for a moment when two other vampire teens came stumbling in. "Let's go." Off the family went.

_ School! _

Miss. Dablilliant greeted the students as they came in with a small smile. When she saw her favorite student her smile grew wider.

"Hello Miss. Fionna. " Fionna smiled back at the principal.

"Hi Miss. Dablilliant." The girls greeted. Just then Paula Dibilliant's smile faded all too quickly, Fionna looked back and blushed at the sight. It was the Lee's strutting across the lawn. Paula soon came face to face with her greatest enemy. Marshal.

"Hey, what up Miss. D." Marshal said as he flashed his fangs at the principal, and gave a rocker sign. Paula rolled her eyes.

"Marshal." She said in monotone. He smirked at her and soon noticed Fionna and her sister.

"Marshal!" A sickly annoying voice sounded from behind him. Marshal turned around and saw his _gorgeous_ girlfriend Ashley. He gave her a quick smile and she walked up to him. Swaying her hips, and her high platform heels clicking on the ground.

"Here," She said as she flung her leopard print purse at him. "Let's go." She said as she walked into the school studying her nails.

"Still with Miss. Ashley I see." Miss. Diblilliant said rather mockingly and her smirk grew as she saw the pained expression on his face, and walked after the girl. Fionna just looked at him, a faint blush upon her pale cheeks.

"Have a good year Miss. D" Fionna said as she walked to her new homeroom. As Fionna walked on she glanced at the number that was mailed to her.

_Fionna Apples _

_Room: 101 _

_Ms. Bakely _

"Cake whose room do you have?" Cake looked down at her number and frowned.

"Room 200." Fionna groaned, and soon came to a stop.

"Well this is me, bye Cake." Fionna sighed.

"Aw, don't worry baby. You'll see me around, be strong kay?" Fionna gave her a weary smile, as cake returned it. Slowly she walked into the room and noticed that very few students were inside. Very few that she recognized, only one or two. Fionna sat in a seat towards the back. Even though she was a good student didn't mean she was a geek, nerd, or anything like that. She herself was too, was a jock. She held the school record for being the most flexible, and fastest on her feet, along with being the strongest female. Just then the seat next to her became occupied; she gave them a quick glance. To her surprise it was Marshal Lee, and in front of him, sadly was Ashley. Fionna quickly looked away, a slight blush apon her cheeks.

"Hey Blondie." A voice called as they poked her hat. They kept poking it repeatedly until she got up and turned to face them. It was Finn.

"What do you want Finn?" She growled. Finn stared at her with gaga eyes. A laugh was heard beside them.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me tonight." Finn said cockily as he rested his hand on her desk leaning into her, puckering his lips. She slapped his face fiercely, and it made a loud noise. The room went deadly silent; everyone looked at the two, as Fin n cupped his right cheek in pain. Fionna glared at him, and stormed out of the room. As she walked on faint footsteps could be heard. Soon catching up Fionna slowed her pace and then came to a stop. She turned to face whomever followed her and gasped in surprise when it was Marshal.

"Hey."

"Hi." She said crossing her arms and pouting. Just them Marshal burst out laughing. She cocked her head in confusion.

"What?" She said stomping her foot. This only made the vampire laugh harder.

"I-I'm sorry." He said between laughs. "It's just that you look really cute when you do that." She blushed fiercely. "Any way that was funny. Ya know what you did to Finn. I've never seen a girl punch that hard. Well ya know besides, Marcie and my sister."

"Oh, um, thanks." She smiled as she rubbed her arm.

"MARSHIE!" A female voice called. He winced and blushed.

"Coming." He groaned. Fionna chuckled a bit.

"You don't like that nickname?" Fionna asked.

"I do, when my sister says it, or Marcie, but when Ash says it." He shuddered. "It just doesn't sound right when she says it."

"Hmm. Well have you ever told her that?" She asked.

"Yea, but then she starts complaining, and whining. Saying that I don't love her and am just using her for her body." Fionna chuckled. "What?"

"Sorry, it's just…that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Yea, well don't tell Ashley that. She'll beat you down." Fionna rolled her eyes.

"Please, she couldn't even make a dent in a piece of paper. Let alone beat me." She said cracking her knuckles, Marshal just laughed.

"Come on we better head back." He said as he walked. "By the way what's your name?"

"Fionna."

"Marshal Lee."

"Oh, believe me I know who you are. Oh, mighty Vampire King." She said bowing down mockingly. He rolled his eyes.

"Stalker." He snorted playfully.

"I heard that."

"You were 'sposed to."

I am very sorry that this chapter was late. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter coming soon though. :D


	3. Chapter 3 LA class Part 1

Hi! Ha ha I always say hi to people. Oh well, I'm a pretty friendly person, so anyways on with the story! Oh by the ways I forgot to mention the ages of the characters. So here they are:

Fionna: 16 going on 17 soon.

Marshal Lee: 16 going on 17 soon. Well he is a vampire so that means he's actually turning 100, but he looks 16 so tough nuders! (My sister asked me to say that. :/)

Michelle Lee: 15 going on 16, she's the youngest out of the five.

Mark Lee: 16 won't be 17 for a while

Mitchel Lee: 16

Michael Lee: 16

Cake: 16 in human years

Yerp everyone else is 16.

It was first period Language Arts to be exact at Adventure high. It also seemed that Marshal Lee had the same class as Fionna. Unfortunately, so did Ashley.

"Hey Fionna," Marshal Lee called, as he high fived the adventuress. "What up?"

"Nothin."

"Hey Marshie!" Ashley screeched. "Why are you talking to her?" She sneered, glaring at Fionna.

"She's cool." He shrugged, Ashley just laughed, a shrilly laugh. It was highly annoying, as everyone in the room flinched at the sound. Just then a young woman, about in her mid-20's walked into the room with a look of distaste on her features.

"Everyone," She said in a kind voice. "Please take your seats." Imminently taken with her everyone sat in their seats, she smiled, revealing perfectly white fangs. She sat on top of her desk, swinging her legs back and forth. She was quite a beautiful woman. She wore brown cowboy boots, a short jean skirt, and a white blouse, her hair was a light brown, and she wore glasses. "My name is _Mrs_. Belle." Soon a boy in the back raised his hand. "Yes?" She asked.

"Are you married?" The woman threw her head back, and kicked her legs up fiercely as she laughed.

"Yes, sorry." She smiled there were groans heard throughout the room. Causing the woman to blush. "Well, why don't we get down to business. Since I **know** most of the teachers are going to make you do a lot of paper work, and give you a whole bunch of rules. I am going to save all of that till next week." People cheered, and a few hands went up. She called on a person from Lumpy Space.

"Then like, what are we gonna do all day?"

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Lumpy Space Princess, but my friends call me LSP… You're not my friend." She added. Mrs. Belle looked at her for a moment, but ignored it.

"What I have planned for my classes is a surprise. So what I tell you, go along with it." There were murmured agreements throughout the room. She jumped from her desk and started grabbing students and pairing them up, girl/boy. She finally came up to where Fionna, Marshal, and Ashley were sitting.

"I want you," She said pointing to Marshal, at that Ashley stood from her seat. "And you," She pointed to Fionna, "To work together. As for you, you're with Lumpy Space Prince." Ashley scoffed, and flipped her long black hair.

"What-Ever." The teacher walked up to her desk and faced the students.

"All right, now what I want you all to do is grab a sheet of paper and interview your partner. That's all for now." Fionna got out a pack of bight neon colored lined paper.

"Whoa! Where'd you get that from?" Marshal asked.

"Made it." She relied. "Which color do you want?"

"Pink." He said instantly. He smiled down at it, his fangs poking out. She chuckled to herself. He gave her a lopsided smile, which caused her to laugh even more.

"Uh, excuse me! But we are supposed to be working here!" Ashley screeched from across the room. Marshal rolled his eyes.

"So you wanna go first?" He asked. Fionna nodded. The teacher handed them a bunch of questions, that you were not allowed to write on, and he asked the first question.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Strawberries." She replied.

"Second question, favorite movie?"

"Twilight." He scoffed at her answer.

"What? I like vampire movies." She pouted, Marshal grinned. "What now!" He shook his head smiling.

"You, when you do that." She blushed.

"Next question."

"Ok, favorite song?"

"Ooh, tough. Hmm, I like Evanesance. You know the band? Anything by them is fine. Oh or Paramore!"

"So you're a rocker?" The girl nodded. "Cool."

"Favorite color?"

"Oh hard. Red or blue. No wait, blue. Definitely, blue."

"Do you think I'm cute?" Fionna's face was on fire.

"That is not one of the questions."

"Nope. It's one of _my _questions. SO do you?" He leaned towards her, and she pushed his chest back playfully.

"Hmm, no."

"All right, so anything else? Like talents? You're a nerd? What?"

"I love sports, and I have a fondness of any red foods. I think they taste better than anything else."

"Really? Here's another one of Papa's questions. Do you play any interments?"

"Does my voice count? Besides that the flute when I was little. But I haven't practiced for a while now."

"Wanna learn bass?" He asked seriously.

"What you know how to play? Well if you're sure…"

"Hell yea." He smiled punching her arm lightly.

"Ok. So I guess it's my turn to ask. Food, movie, color, song, anything go."

"Strawberries, IDK, red, rock, I AM AWESOME. Done."

"Nice." She laughed. Just then the bell sounded.

"Ok class hold on to your papers, we meet back here 7th period." The class soon filed out, as Marshal Lee walked out Ashley clung onto his arm.

"So what did you do?"

"The same thing you did." He answered in monotone.

"Ugh, don't talk to me like that." She stopped to yell in his face. As she chewed her gum, and brought down her sun glasses. "Anyways, whatever you and that blond bitch did, it's over. Let's go. Here carry this." She said shoving her purse roughly at him, and walking ahead. His sister soon spotted her poor brother standing there holding a tacky purse.

"Marshie?" Her concerned voice sounded. He smiled, the way his sister said it sounded like Christmas bells.

"Yea?"

"Why do ya let her do that to ya? Ya know, treat ya like her slave." Her Italian accent was thick.

"I-I don't know. Trying to be a good boyfriend I guess." He sighed.

"Why do that. When she ain't bein a good gurlfriend?"

"I-I. Your right."

"Hon I know I'm right. You're my brotha Marsh, I hate seeing ya like this." Michelle Lee hugged her brother good bye and walked to her next class. Soon after the late bell rang, as he remained in the empty halls of the school. 


	4. Chapter 4

Onwards!

At lunch the cafeteria was extremely crowded. Many people had problems figuring out where to sit. You know if they weren't vampires, or people from Lumpy Space, or any other race. Fionna, and Cake had nowhere to go, they definitely weren't going to sit with… Finn, and Jake. Marshal saw the two girls struggling to find a seat and called them over.

"Yo, Fionna! Cake! Over here." Many heads were turned in his direction. Ashley's eyes widened. As did Michelle's, and his other three brothers. The rest of the vampire's seated at the table licked their lips hungrily as the human girl walked up to the table. Marshal scooted over and Fionna sat on his left, Ashley glared at her from his right.

"Marsh, can I talk to ya for a minute?" Michelle asked. He followed her outside leaving Fionna alone with the vampires thirsting for blood.

_Outside the lunchroom _

"Marshie are you crazy! Some of them vamps drink blood!" Marshal Lee's eyes widened.

"Shit!" he said running back to the table just in time to stop a vampire from sinking his fangs into Fionna's neck.

"Marley, no." The vampire named Marley glared at the king.

"Sorry sire."

"Marshal."

"Sorry sire."

"I told you it's Marshal."

"Sorry sire."

"Ugh! Stop calling me sire." Just then the cutest giggle was heard. All attention was on Fionna. She shifted uncomfortably.

"What?" All the males from the table sighed. Ashley sneered.

"Oh I like hur." Michelle said putting her hands on her hips. "Michelle Lee." She said extending her hand. Fionna took it and smiled.

"Fionna."

"Ooh, can I call ya Fi?"

"Sure." Soon lunch was over and the students left. Michelle Lee soon caught up with Fionna.

"So Fi, I was wondering if ya'd like to come ova. Ya know to ma house?"

"Ok, but why?"

"Gurl, I'm da only chick at ma house livin wit four guys. Please, I beg of you, COME OVA."


	5. Chapter 5

Fionna looked at the vampess with a curious expression. She thought for a few moments then replied. "Sure." Michelle Lee squealed in exitment.

"Gurl, ya ain't goin' a regret it. So when the bell rings meet me at the lobby at say, 3:45." The girl turned on her heels and walked to class. Her shoes clicking against the linoleum floors. Leaving Fionna staring after her.

At 3:45

Fionna stood waiting by her older sister Cake.

"Cake you can go if you want. I know your eager to go see Lord M at his house for dinner. I'm ok here."

"Oh no baby. I wanna see you leave. I don't trust vampires, ever since I met that Ashley I never liked them." Cake said as she crossed her arms. "Besides, Lord M is runnin' a bit late. He told me in 5th period that he needed to talk to Mr. Perry. You know the Math teacher." Fionna nodded. Just then the clicking of shoes echoed in the halls.

"Hey Fi!" Michelle called out as she walked towards the two.

"Hi, I'm Cake."

"Michelle Lee." She greeted as she shook the feline's paw.

"Bye Fi."

"Bye." With that the kitty left the school doors, leaving Fionna alone with a vampire.

"Ugh. It's sunny out." The vamp groaned as she peeked through the doors. She then took a purple parasol from her purple purse. "Kay let's fly."

"Fly?" Fionna asked.

"Uh huh." Said Michelle grabbing Fionna and lifting her from the ground. They were soon off at a great speed.

"OH MY GLOB!" Fionna screamed.

"Shh, were almost there. I want you to be a surprise for the boys." Michelle said as she flew in closer. They soon arrived, and she placed Fionna softly on the ground. She took in her surroundings, gasping at the sight.

"You live in a little house in a cave."

"No body ever bothers us. Its got its good, and it bad." The girls soon walked into the little pink house, and Fionna blushed at the sight. Three male vampires sitting in a room, shirtless. "Aw, gross, guys! Com' on we got company hea!" Michelle scolded at the three. The boys looked at her with a confused expression, then blushed as they realized the blond standing behind their sister. Two of them scrambled out of the room, blushed on their faces. Marshal Lee stayed.

"Hey Michelle."

"Marshy, do us both a fava and throw on a shirt."

"Aw, come on. Fionna doesn't mind. Do ya Fionna?" He teased. Fionna looked away.

"See, your scarin' her. Com' on Fi let's go up to my room." The two ran up the stairs Marshal followinmg closely behind. Only to receive a slammed door to the face. "Go away Marsh!" Soon the boy flew away from the door.

"So Fi, watta ya wanna do?" The girl asked.

Little while later...

The two girls were laid out on the bed laughing their butts off, as they talked to each other.

"I've been wondering Michelle, how do you look so..."

"Drop dead gorgeous." She added. Fionna laughed.

"Yeah, sure."

"OH MY GLOB! Michelle's gotta idea! Call Cake ya sleepin' ova." With that Michelle threw her pink cell phone at the blond, whom caught it with no problem in one hand. Fionna spent only but a few moments when she hung up the phone.

"I can stay." Michelle squealed.

"Yay. All right gurl ya are gonna look good tomorrow." Just then a screeching hello could be heard just below them. "Oh, no. Ashley's hea." The two walked down the stairs. (Well in Michelle's case floated.) To welcome the leopard print outfitted girl, who was hanging onto an uncomfortable looking Marshal Lee.

"Ash." Michelle sneered placing her hands on her hips.

"Michelle." The girl spat back. "Who's that?" Ashley said noticing Fionna who stood beside the stairs.

"Oh Ash haven't ya met my new friend Fionna?" Michelle said, as if she were speaking to a dumb person. In this case she was.

"Oh, Yeah? Well we've unfortunately have met." Ashley said glaring at the blond, who glared back just as fiercely. Soon Mark lee, Mitchell Lee, and Michael Lee came into the room, and groaned at Ashley. Soon the blond caught their attention and they winced. "Oh well, Fionna how's it going with that little rat you call at sister." That was it. Fionna's eyes looked like fire. And before anyone could see it coming Fionna jumped on top of Ashley. Sending them crashing to the floor. Fionna punched the girl a couple times before being pried off by Marshal and Michelle.

"Ow! Dumb Bitch! How dare you lay a hand on me! OH MY ! YOU BROKE MY NAIL!" The four boys in the room broke out into a fit of laughter.

"So not funny! Marshie!" The girl whined.

"Uh, com' on Fi. Let's go to my room." Michelle suggested, Fionna was still fuming and turned in a huff.

When Ashley FINALLY leaves...

"Damn, that human's special." Mark Lee said as he watched the TV.

"What do you mean?" Mitchell Lee asked.

"Like, I don't know...spunk. You saw how she beat Ashley. Speakin' of which Marsh you mad at her?" Mark asked his older brother.

"Nah, I don't really care. She deserved it. Besides if I was a chick I would have taken any chance I could get to smack that girl."

"What's the matter bro? You don't like her no more?" Michael Lee asked.

"Not really. I mean she's insanely hot. But I don't know I just don't like her any more."

"Her voice is mad annoying." Mark sneered.

"Ugh. Everything about that chick is annoying." Michael Lee laughed.

"I neva liked her." Michelle said floating down the stairs, Fionna following behind. All boys in the room straightened out.

"We know." They said simultaneously.

"Marshie, I will neva know how ya evea went out with her. She's a spoiled little brat, with a bad taste in fashion." Michelle pouted. Fionna giggled.

"So, how's it goin' babe?" Mark said in a husky voice.

"Uhh, ok?" Fionna blushed, as she removed his arm from her shoulders. The other three boys laughed at their brother.

"Nuh uh Mark, don't even try it hon." His sister teased, Mark Lee stuck out his tounge at her. "Well Imma go to bed." She yawned, as she stood from her seat and floated up. "Ya comin' Fi?"

"Nah, I think little Fi Fi here is gonna crash with the Mikester." Marshal Lee rolled his eyes.

"Hon, the only thing that's gonna be crashin' is ya head on da floor." Michelle laughed.

"Ya know what Michelle, screw you. Imma go to bed night homies." Mike lee said flying to his room.

"Aw, look little Mikie's trying to be all getto." Michael Lee laughed. "I'm gonna head up too." With that he headed out of the room.

"Ditto." Mitchell Lee agreed leaving the room.

"Well Fi, guess that just leaves you and me." Marshal said resting his arm on the back of the couch. Fionna blushed.

"Yeah well, sorry."

"'Bout what?" Marshal asked.

"Oh, ya know beating up your girlfriend." She said turning away, Marshal reached over and held her chin, bringing her to face him.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled, causing her to smile too. He let go of her chin and sighed.

"Tired?" She asked.

"You could say that."

"What do you mean? Come on you could tell me, were friends right?" Fionna asked.

"Yeah. Well, would I be bad if I were to break up with Ashley?"

Fionna pondered this for a moment. "No." SHe concluded. "I mean, she doesn't deserve you." Marshal jumped up in surprise.

"Really?" He said huskily. "Explain."

"Well," Fionna blushed. "She's a bitch. That's pretty much it. She treats you like dirt, I know I see."

"Don't you mean watch. As in you watch me." Marshal smirked, Fionna blushed and crossed her arms.

"No, don't flatter yourself. Dude you can hear her yelling "Marshie!" ten miles away. She sounds like a dying whale." Marshal laughed.

"Yeah she kinda does."

"How can you deal with her?" Fionna asked curiously.

"Honestly, I don't know. I used to like her, a lot. But now,"

"Now?"

"I don't know how to say it. I guess we just lost the spark, if there was one at all." Silence filled the room, Fionna looked at her friend for a while and sighed.

"Do whatever you think is right Marshie." Fionna sighed, and turned to her friend as he chuckled. "What?"

"You called me Marshie." He laughed.

"Well sorry." She blushed.

"No, no it's ok. it sounds kinda cute when you say it." Fionna smiled and stood.

"Night Marshie."

"Night Fi"

Did ya like it? :) Review please! 


End file.
